glorioussupremefandomcom-20200214-history
ArabiaMad
ArabiaMad "Araby" Introduction He wants everyone to be Muslim, and if you aren't Muslim, you're evil. Araby openly hates America and claims that his country, Piece of Shit in Bum Fuck Nowhere (less commonly referred to as Saudi Arabia), has the power to cripple the American economy. Other than this, Araby is also know for many forms of trolling, spamming, shitposting, being a sand nigger, etc. Fatal Flaw The fatal flaw of Araby that most contributes to his difficulty to deal with is his closed-mindedness: He not only refuses to acknowledge logical arguments from his opponents in debates, but he continually uses the same, debunked, unrelated, unnecessarily personal "evidence" in almost every debate about religion or politics ie, every fucking debate this kid gets in. Debates & IRC A debate with Araby could be started just like most other debates; two people want to show enough evidence to the other person to convince them that they are right, while also learning about the opposing argument's point of view and maybe even change their opinion. But with the slightest criticism, not even an insult, of Islam, or any opinion of Arabia that could even be perceived as a criticism, he will get personal. Either that, or he just runs out of arguments and resorts to, "America sucks, they couldn't even win the Vietnam War or defeat the Taliban," or, "Saudi Arabia can totally lock America's economy. We did it before and we can do it again." Keep in mind that both of these statements have been retorted with accurate information, yet he still persists and refuses to either acknowledge the opposing side or back up his own arguments. Reputation On the forums, Araby acts like a fucking shithead. Between constantly insulting other members, repetitive spamming of irrelevant and pointless posts, and other forms of trolling such as multiple accounts, there is yet to be a single member of the Dark 'n' Edgy community who has expressed any kind of positive opinion of Araby whatsoever. Origingal Page by RammsteinFearFactory ArabiaMad (also known as hahaha12345 and ihateteachers) is a user that joined SS 1.0 on 29 April 2012. He is known for his often pointless threads, Islamic beliefs and living in Saudi Arabia. He is also known for his usage of "Sharmuta", and custom spellings of "yeah" as "yh" and "fuck" as "fuk". He is currently dwelled to The Basement. History ArabiaMad joined SS 1.0 on 29 April 2012 with the username ihateteachers. He made his first posts and thread "Dumbass Teacher" the same day. Originally little was known about ArabiaMad, and his posts weren't seen as being as pointless or annoying as later posts. On 8 August 2012, ArabiaMad deleted the text of his first post and replaced it with "Fuk SoulRiser", possibly due to his disapproval of the sudden closure of SS 1.0 in July. On 13 May he revealed via. this thread that he lives in Saudi Arabia. Later in May and June, he attempted to justify the actions of Arab countries and dictatorships. It was later known that he has a strong dislike of homosexuality. He flamed User:Fish20 for this when it was revealed in one thread that he was gay or bi. The thread has since been split. The original is hard to find, but the split thread can be found in the Frag Arena of SS 1.0. In response, most of SS has trolled back, which was interpreted as racism by ArabiaMad. ArabiaMad has since promised to change, which has so far lasted, except when he bumped the "I'm a lazy fat fuck (split)" thread on 1 August with the message "fuk u fish20" after discovering the SS 1.0 forums had reopened the day before. He has also attempted to flame VIvi. He later tried to flame them again by Sockpuppeting as a user called "muahahaha" and pretending to be from Brazil. These attacks were seen as the last straw, and he was dwelled to The Basement on SS 2.0. His posting has genuinely changed since, however most of his posts are still seen as pointless, notably creating a thread on SS 1.0 saying "I am not banned" after changing his user title to "Banned", and creating a poll entitled "Ban SoulRiser". As of 11 August 2012 he is basement dwelled on both forums and is known on SS 1.0 as "Glorious Supreme SS 2.0" and on SS 2.0 as "ArabiaMad". Trivia *Silent Cynic (now known as Sharpie) is the author of stickied threads Arabiamad posting guide and araby vs bulgvar, making ArabiaMad the subject of -and Sharpie the author of- the only stickied threads in Frag Arena (until BaronVonStrangle's thread Streamers was also stickied, presumably by himself, sharing the title with Sharpie who had it alone for over seven and a half months).* *Apparently links to our glorious website triggers the spam filter. The author's attempt was to link the title's of the stickied threads in Trivia to the threads themselves, but the spam filter does not allow this. What the fuck?